The Other
by Bubbles315
Summary: Jasmin is just a Hogswarts student, who with a haunting past and a determination might lead herself to her own death.
1. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. THis is just a fanfic.  
  
A/N: I know this is a short start, but this is important part to all that follows. Also, this is my frst fanfic so bear with me.  
  
Jasmin stepped into the sunlight. She had just finished Herbology and the sun beamed on her carmel, tired face. She spotted a couple of other Ravenclaws. One of them was Cho Chang. The popular one. Man she couldn't stand that girl, always flipping her silky black hair. Everyone except for Jasmin envied her. She had the looks, the grace, the smile. Why would Jasmin want to be like her if that was the only reason people would like her?  
  
Jasmin brushed past Chang and on through the crowd to the common room. She spotted Potter and Weasley, mouths open, droll hanging from their open traps. Beside them Granger sat on bench, completely ignoring the two idiots. She seemed to be writing something in her notebook. She always had her head in books. One day she'll face reality and she won't know what to do. Jasmin sighed and wandered on.  
  
When she reached the portait for the common room, she said the password and continued in. She sat on one of the navy couches to think. She always just sat down and thought about stuff. Stuff beyond her age. She wandered about more than grades and crushes. She thought about what was real. She thought of You-Know-Who. All his victims.  
  
She glanced up to the wall and froze. Something she did everyday. Everyday she would look at the same portait and feel the same pain. The portait featured Cedric Diggory. Diggory was a HufflepUff, or used to be. Two years ago he was killed by You-Know-Who during a Triwizard Cup, Or at least that's Potter's story. There really was no evidence, just his body.  
  
This incident reminded her of painful memories. Her loved ones were killed by You-Know-Who. Her parents were having a simple cup of tea when the padlock turned and He walked in. She was two at the time, but Jasmin still remembered everything as if it happened yesterday. He was talking to them about something. Then she heard a ear-peircing scream. She closed her eyes and covered her ears. When she opened them back up, her parents were laying on the floor.   
  
Suddenly He turned toward her sister, Cleo, and advanced towards her. Jasmin, being only two covered herself with the blanket and kept still. He started talking to her sister about something. She pointed a finger at Jasmin and replied "Over there." He pulled out his wand and mumbled "Avada Kedavra." A second later Jasmin saw her sister hit the floor. He turned his wicked eyes on her and stepped closer. Jasmin, scared, screamed and started crying. When she didn't hear the foot steps coming any closer, she wiped the tears out of her eyes and saw that He had stepped back, a look a anguish on his face. He disappeared about ten seconds later, his head in his hands.  
  
The next moring a family friend came to visit, only to find the bodies and Jasmin curled under a blanket. When asked what happened, Jasmin started crying and the only letters she muttered were "VVVVVVVV."......  
  
Jasmin woke up in a start. "Musta dozed off" She muttered. Looking at the clock she saw it was 1:26 am. "Shit." She grabbed her stuff and dragged her stuff up to bed but, she couldn't sleep when she got up there. She spent all night tossing and turning, her forehead burning like fire. 


	2. The Return

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Jasmin woke up, beads of sweat covering her forehead. She dreamt of the incident again. It haunted her. The blank look in her parents eyes, right after they died.  
  
"When the hell is this going to stop?" She asked herself. She wished she knew. Jasmin got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. Only a couple people were there. She sat at the Ravenclaw table and started on her orange juice. Suddenly her owl, Glenda flew in and dropped a package. The Daily Prophet. Jasmin had subscribed to the paper. She wanted to keep up on the news.  
  
Something on the front page caught her attention. There was a picture of a woman and a little boy. The woman was embracing the little boy. Above the photo, the headline read "Another Strike". Under the photo it stated: "(Above) Emily Gartner and her son, Timothy Gartner, sit on the curb late yesterday night."  
  
Jasmin scrolled down to find the story:  
  
"London-Last night, Mrs. Emily Gartner and her son, Timothy Gartner, went on errands to buy Christmas gifts. It was a jolly night, snow was on the ground and Christmas was only two weeks away, until the two returned home. When they arrived there, Mrs. Gartner realized the lock had been forced open. Grabbing her son firmly by the hand she rushed in to find her husband lieing motionless on the floor. She immeadiatly called the paramedics.  
  
Paramedics rushed to the scene and carried Mr. David Gartner off to St. Mungo's Hospital. Soon after reaching the hospital, Mr. Gartner was pronounced dead. This is believed to be the work of The Dark Lord. It was discovered circa six months ago that He has indeed risen again and is forming an army. After Mr. Gartner reachd the hospital, the Death Eaters sign was found on his upper arm. It is believed You-Know-Who was going to recruit Mr. Gartner back to the Death Eaters. When he refused, he was killed. Upon hearing this Mrs. Gartner only had this to say:  
  
'David was NOT a Death Eater. H..he wouldn't have done something like that..I..I..I just know it. He made some dumb mistakes in the past, but he would never do this...Never. Whatever happened, I'm just glad, my son is safe.'  
  
No one is quite sure what really happened but it is enevitable that the Dark Lord has risen, and attacks like these will become more frequent-"  
  
Jasmin stopped there. Back for sure? She burned with hatred for the Dark Lord and when they meet face to face, He better be ready because she sure as hell wasn't going to be the one who hit the ground. She knew it. 


	3. A Slip of Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: I know part of this should kinda be in the last chapter, but it is important to this chapter too.  
  
As Jasmin was finishing her breakfast, she saw Potter come in. A minute later his owl flew by. The owl dropped a copy of The Daily Prophet in front of Potter. He grabbed it and seconds later Jasmin saw the same anger in his face as there was in hers. Behind him, she could faintly see Draco Malfoy. A chestercat grin covered his face. That really pissed off Jasmin.  
  
.........................  
  
Jasmin went to Charms class after breakfast. As she sat down she noticed that all the faces of her classmates. Most of the Slytherins carried a grin. The other Slytherins looked like they didn't give a shit. Some Ravenclaws looked really pissed, like they wanted to beat someone. Others looked terrified.  
  
Class began with taking notes. Jasmin took her notes but she kept getting distracted. So she wasn't even remotely paying attention when the proffesor started demonstrating the charm. She was think about other things. Like Why was that bastard, Malfoy, smiling? What really happened last night? How many more will die before this war ends? One thing was for sure, Malfoy had some answers, and Jasmin was going to find them.  
  
Jasmin focused back on the class. She had to. The Professor asked her to demonstrate the spell they were just learning. What spell were they learning? How would she know? Jasmin stepped up to the front of the class.   
  
"Um...Wingardium Leviousa!" Jasmin shouted as she lifed one of the books up into the air.  
  
"Nice Job Jasmin, but not what we we're learning. I'll have to take five points from Ravenclaw."  
  
Jasmin filled with anger. Suddenly everything but Jasmin lifted off the ground. All the students glanced down at Jasmin and saw a blank look on her face. It was like she was staring at nothing. Finally she blinked and everyone and eveything fell back to the ground with a thud. Rubbing her eyes she looked around. Everyone was staring at her, eyes wide open. Jasmin grabbed her stuff and ran for the Ravenclaw tower. With luck, no one would be there.  
  
.........................  
  
About an hour after Jasmin arrived in the Ravenclaw commonroom, the portait opened and Chang stepped through. "Dumbledore wants to see you." She said, her voice full of jelousy. Jasmin sighed, grabbed her stuff and pushed past Chang. "At least something good came out of this," Jasmin realized. When she reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office, she realized she wasn't sure what the password was. Thankfully Professor Mcgonagall walked up and replied "Chocolate Cheese Cake." Suddenly the Gargoyle started moving upward and under it came a spiral staircase. The Professor started up the stairs and motioned to Jasmin to follow.  
  
When the reached the top there was a set of double doors. Professor Mcgonagall knocked, opened the door, and glided inside. Jasmin unsure of what to do followed in suit. Dumberdores office was amazing. Photos of past Headmasters lined the walls. Some asleep, some following her everymove. There were tons of gadgets around the place too. In front of her was located a desk. To the right of the desk was a Pheonix perched upon a stand. To her left, above a bookcase, she caught sight of the Sorting Hat. She same one that had placed her in Ravenclaw around six years back. She never complained about that decision.   
  
Behind the desk sat Dumbledore. He gazed at her through his half-moon glasses. It was said he was able to gaze at you and could tell if you were lying or not. Jasmin never believed it until now.  
  
"Professor Flitwick told me he had a strange incident occur in his class this morning. He said that Everything lifted off the ground. Everything but you. Now Jasmin, I don't want you to be afraid in any way to tell the truth. Just tell me what happened." Dumbledore started. Jasmin had heard of many breaking down in front of him. Telling the truth right then and there. Jasmin wasn't going to be one of those.  
  
"You want to know what really happened? Nothing. So don't waste my time. I have to study." Jasmin replied. As she turned around to leave, she saw Professor McGonagall. McGonagall stood right there, her gaze fixed on Jasmin. Jasmin started for the door but, McGonagall wasn't going to just let that happen. "Stop right there young lady. I know something's up and I want to know what." She said in a stern voice.  
  
Jasmin turned around. "You really want to know what's up? This," and with that Jasmin flicked both of them off. She trudged down the staircase and back to her room. She had more important things, like Malfoy, to focus on. She didn't see the grin on Professor Dumbledore's face when she disappeared down the stairs. 


	4. Predictions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
A/N: I really want some reviews. I don't think I'll continue this story until i get some. I want some freeback.  
  
Jasmin couldn't sleep that night. She kept focusing on the events of the day before. What the hell happened in Charms? Glancing at the clock she realized it was three in the morning. There's no point of lieing in bed for 3 more hours she reasoned and rose out of bed. She dressed and walked down the stairs to the commonroom.   
  
Jasmin sat on the couch and glanced sideways at the window. She sucked in her breath and let out a sigh. How she wished it would snow. She had fond memories of snow. It was so innocent, so clean, but so easily manipulated. You could drop the smallest color, a single drop, and when it touched the snow, it was engraved there. Perminently. Jasmin always found that the same in humans. Some people, who in whole were so innocent and pure, when touched by evil, were perminently scarred. Jasmin held her head in her hands. She was so confused.  
  
She grabbed a book, layed on the couch and read iThe Gift of Sight/i. It was a wacky book on seeing the future. They were about to study it in Divination. Jasmin thought it was all a load of shit. "Seeing into the future? I know magic can do almost anything, but you have to draw the line somewhere." Jasmin thought.   
  
At around six o'clock, Jasmin grabbed her stuff, and headed down to the Great Hall. It turned out to be a boring breakfast. There were no more leads in the investigation from yesterday. After breakfast, Jasmin trudged up the tower to the trap door that belonged to Divination. Jasmin pushed open the door, and climbed through. When she entered she was hit with a mixture of scents, all enticing.   
  
Jasmin turned out to be one of the first there. She waited until everyone entered. Today Ravenclaws had classes with Gryffindors. She saw Potter and his buddy Weasley enter. About two years ago, Professor Trelawney predicted that Potter would die. Ever since then Potter's never warmed up to her. Professor Trelawney entered and annouced what we already knew. Today we would be starting our section on seeing the future. Everyone except a few, like Lavender Brown, sighed. Hardley anyone here cared about seeing into the future. Of course, everyone wanted to pass so they followed Professor Trelawney's directions.  
  
Professor Trelawney first had them split into pairs. Jasmin got stuck with a girl but the name of Amelia Tob. Amelia was a scranny Ravenclaw who always seemed to be following Chang. Jasmin had seen Amelia around trying to talk to Chang, just to be pushed away. She kinda pitied Amelia for a while, but then realized it was her own fault for trying to fit in with the bitches.   
  
The assignment was to mix Eye of Newt, two legs from a Blast-Ended Skrewts, a stand of hair from the person in question (Jasmin in this case), and a ton more of ingredients. When the mixture was complete, the two let it sit, while Professor Trelawney came by to check on all the products. When she finally reached Jasmin and Amelia she gave them the encantation and watched the potion while the girls chanted the words. When the girls finished, the potion began to simmer.   
  
At first the only thing the three could see was a mixture of color, but as time went on, the colors began to form figures. When the colors finally finished grouping, the three fixed their eyes on the product. It was like watching afilm. In the film you could see Jasmin lieing on the ground, her upper body supported by her arms. Standing directly in front of her was a man. A man who seemed to have to features of a snake. He seemed so familar to Jasmin, but where had she seen him.   
  
Finally, she realized who it was. She rushed out of the room, and headed towards the library. There she headed towards the back, ploped down, tucked her knees near her chest, and wept. If that was really her future, she was doomed to end like her parents. Suddenly, she felt a tap on the shoulder. She glanced up but her eyes were still full of tears. All she saw was a bunch of bushy brown hair. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she realized it was Hermione Granger. Hermione was holding Jasmin's books she left in Divination. This didn't make sense since Granger wasn't even in her Divination class.  
  
"Where'd you get my stuff?" Jasmin questioned  
  
"Oh, Harry saw you leave it. He gave it to me since her figured I could find you quicker than he ever could." Hermione answered. At this point she, dropped her stuff and sat down beside Jasmin.  
  
"Don't worry, if there's one thing I know, it's that pretty much everything in Trelawney is a load of shit. Why do you think I avoided that class? Just don't take her prediction too seriously. Don't let it get to you because if it does, it might really come true." At this point Hermione managed a smile. Jasmin looked up and realized the truth. She could fight this and she was sure as hell that this wasn't going to let that prediction happen. Rising up Jasmin broke into a smile also.  
  
"Thanks a ton Granger. It means a lot to me that at least someone cares." Jasmin replied as she watched Hermione rise too. With that Jasmin picked up her books and headed back to her commonroom. She was sure now more than ever, that she needed some answers to some questions she had, and she knew Malfoy had some of the them. "I think it's time to pay Malfoy a little visit," Jasmin schemed on the way back.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T, THE PREDICTION WILL COME TRUE! HEHEHEHEHEH. 


	5. Caught in the Act

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
A/N: Okay, I know I said I wouldn't post but I just love writing ^^; Plus I got a review! *Hugs agi*  
  
Jasmin woke up Saturday morning with determination to find some answers. She grabbed her clothes, got dressed, and headed to the Slytherin portiat. She was hoping that Draco Malfoy would be there. She was lucky. Standing outside the portiat was Draco. He his arm around Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend. The rest of the hall was empty except for Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's henchmen, or idiots would be a better desciption. Their heads were totally empty. Everyone else was at the Quiddich match, just what Jasmin had hoped for.  
  
When she approached the group, she saw them turn their heads in her direction. Jasmin glanced in Pansy's direction and replied, "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave," Pansy just snorted and turned her attention back on Draco. He wasn't paying any attention to her, he was still focused on Jasmin, a chilling smirk covering his face. Jasmin looked back at Pansy, "I said MOVE bitch!" Jasmin fired. Pansy was really pissed at this girl. Who did she think she was tell her to move away from what was hers?   
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Pansy sneared. Jasmin grabbed Pansy but the shirt and nailed her in the side of the head. Pansy tumbled to the side, holding her face. Draco still had that smirk. He turned to Pansy and replied, "Go inside the commonroom, I'll deal with this."  
  
Pansy glared at Jasmin, but as Pansy walked into the commonroom, she carried a defeated look. "Them too," Jasmin signaled. Malfoy ordered his goons inside the commonroom too. "What kind of harm can this girl do? I'm a Malfoy," Draco reasoned. Now he looked back at Jasmin, what did this chick want?  
  
"Did you come for some?" Draco asked, checking Jasmin out.  
  
"Are you joking? Why would I?" She replied back. She was pissed. Why did this asshole think he was all that?  
  
"So what DID you come here for? I mean, I don't think you punched Pansy in the face for nothing."  
  
"Well, she deserved it. But no, that's not why I'm here." At this point, Jasmin whipped out her wand and shouted "Expelliarmus!" Suddenly Draco's wand flew out of his pocket and into her hand.  
  
"Why did you do that?" He shouted.  
  
"I just want to ask you a few questions." Jasmin replied. She held her wand more than an arms length away from Draco, incase he tried to steal it.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the hell WHY WERE YOU GRINNING WHEN YOU SAW THE NEWS OF THE OTHER ATTACK? Is this one big joke to you? If it is, you better say your prayers, 'cause you won't be grinning anymore!"   
  
"Why kind of question is that?"Draco replied casually, "It's quite obvious. I loved that look on Potty's face when he saw the news. It was priceless." Draco smirked again, "Didn't you like it?"  
  
At this point Jasmin couldn't stand anymore. She walked up to Draco and slapped him right across the face. Magic was great, but the feeling of acually hitting someone was so much better, especially when it came to Malfoy. A red mark of a hand covered part of his cheek, but you could barely see it on the beet red background of Draco's face. He couldn't take anymore of this crap. He stood up and grabbed Jasmin by the arm. She didn't have time to think of a spell so she kicked him right in the nuts. He fell to the floor, wimpering like a puppy. Jasmin was partly surprise at what she did, but she thought back and realized he really deserved it. If she hadn't, what would he have done?  
  
Unfortunantly, Professor McGonagall saw the whole thing. She marched up to Jasmin, grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her Dumbledore's office. For the second time in a year, she followed the winding staircase up to the double doors. This time McGonagall didn't even knock, but barged right in. And this time Dumbledore was examining his Pheonix. When he heard us, he turned around and, again, gazed at us through those half-moon glasses. McGonagall started,  
  
"Headmaster, I saw this student beat on Mr. Malfoy." She shot.  
  
"Thanks you Minerva, you can leave now." He replied. McGonagall looked taken aback. Jasmin was surprised too. Did he just order McGonagall to leave? Irritated, McGonagall released Jasmin from her grip and headed down the staircase. Dumbledore focused his attention back on Jasmin.  
  
"Do I understand right? You attacked Mr. Malfoy? I know there's something your not telling me. Come out with it now. I'm not going to hurt you." Dumbledore said. Jasmin looked at her feet. Even she was ashamed of what she had done, even if he deserved it.  
  
"Not telling, eh? I thought this might happen. I don't want to do this but-" Dumbledore snapped his fingers and Professor Serveus Snape emerged from the shadows. He was holding a vial containing some sort of liquid. Jasmin realized what it was. Truth Elixer. He was going to make her tell him the truth. Snape walked over to a cabinet, retrived a glass and poured the elixer in. He pushed it into Jasmin's hands. What choice did she have? Jasmin tilted the glass back, and let the elixer run down her throat.  
  
A/N: Yep! A cliffer. I had to ^^; I didn't really have any this whole story. 


	6. Hooked

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter  
  
A/N: *Hugs Lise* Thanks for reviewing and for the critiques. Any are welcome, so PLEASE review.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Elixer had an horrible taste to it. Jasmin tried to spit it out but was forced to keep the glass tilted until the glass was empty. As the liquid flowed dwon Jasmin's throat, it had a fiery feel to it, like Jasmin's throat was on fire. She frantically looked around for water, but found none. When the glass was empty, she quickly placed the glass on the desk.  
  
Instantly the Jasmin became dizzy. She grabbed the chair behind her for support, and sat down. She held her head in her hands, hoping the dizziness would subside, but it didn't. Before long, Jasmin became too tired to even hold her arms up, and they fell onto the armrests of the chair. All she could do sit there and stare at the two Professors in front of her. She felt.....Vunerable.  
  
Dumbledore then turned to Snape and replied, "Thank you Serveus, but that is all I need for now. I want to speak to Jasmin alone." Snape's smirk was instantly wiped off. He wouldn't get to see the tortured look on her face when the words came pouring out. He turned and marched through the double doors. After Snape left, Dumbledore walked over to his Pheonix, inspecting it, but seeming to be speaking to Jasmin,  
  
"I expect the Elixer has kicked in. Nasty feeling isn't it? Not being able to move. It makes you feel vunerable doesn't it? Sorry, but I had to do this. I know that there is something that you're not telling anyone, something extremely important. You may be fooling everyone else, but I can see it in your eyes. YOu're just too determined to not let anyone know. So, Why did you hit Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Jasmin stared up at him. She didn't want to tell the truth. She wasn't! But she had to, she was too weak to resist. The words started pouring out of her, "He was being a pain in the ass. He wouldn't tell me what I needed to know."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"Anything about Voldermort, that wasn't in the newspaper. Something that could help me find him."  
  
"And, why did you want to find him?"  
  
Jasmin's face filled with anger. Her eye's full of flames. Dumbledore realized what he had done. He had just played with fire. He just hoped it didn't come back to burn him. "He killed my parents, he killed my sister, He's killed so many and now I just want him to die. I want him to suffer like so many others have."  
  
Jasmin's dizziness came back. The room started tilting. She closed her eyes and was overcome with sleep.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Jasmin woke up covered in white sheets. Glancing around she realized she was in the Hospital Wing of the school. Suddenly she caught sight of Malfoy. He was STILL grimacing from the pain. Jasmin guess it was a couple of hours later. She was right.   
  
Madam Pomfrey glided past him. SUddenly she turned around and faced him. "It's been hours Mr. Malfoy, you've been free to go for ages." He looked at her, trying as hard as he could to look pathetic. Madam gave up and walked up to Jasmin's bed. "You were really knocked out. Not that I blame you. The thing is, I can cure the headaches and dizziness with a spell, but nothing works better then just sleeping, so just take another nap."  
  
"What headache?"Jasmin wondered. As soon as she sat up, her head exploded. "Ow, that headache." She laid back down. Even though she did this, she wasn't about to fall asleep. She wanted to watch Malfoy moan in pain. That wimp. Despite Jasmin's plans, she dozed off.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
This time when she woke up, Madam was treating another student. Some kid who found some of the Weasley twin's old inventions. Jasmin had to admit that she always liked the twins. They were always taking risks, no matter the consequences, kinda like herself. Also different this time was that when Jasmin sat up, her head felt better. She pulled her covers off and lept out of bed. Madam heard her and turned around.  
  
"Nice to see you up. You look like you feel better. You can leave if you want." She replied  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Jasmin asked.  
  
"Hm.." Madam glanced above the door, "About nine o'clock in the morning."  
  
Shit. Jasmin sprinted out of the wing and headed up to the Ravenclaw commonroom. She grabbed her books and headed down into the dudgeons for potions. When she entered, Snape looked up from what he was writing.  
  
"It's good for you to join us Ms. Perry. Now if you take a seat, we can continue with the class you so rudely interrupted." He sneared. Jasmin blushed. Malfoy smirked at Jasmin's embarassment. She couldn't help but snicker. This was the boy who was wimpering for hours just because she kicked him in the balls. Snape heard Jasmin and glided over.  
  
"Is something funny Ms. Perry? Well your little act just cost Ravenclaw ten points." Snape grinned. All the Ravenclaws stared at Jasmin. She was costing them all their House Points. Jasmin could feel the intensity of their loathing, and focused back on her potion.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Christmas was just around the corner and like always, Jasmin was spending the holiday at school. She hated going home for the holidays. Home really wasn't home in Jasmin's heart and it just didn't feel right acting like it was. In reality Hogswarts was more of a home to her than anything else. Jasmin sighed and entered the Great Hall. When she sat down, it seemed like all the others scooted away. "Whatever, I don't need them," Jasmin reasoned. Acually, it broke her heart. Most of the year, having no friends didn't bother her, but around the holidays, it tore her up. One person would make the difference in her heart.....Just one...One person to call friend...."Shut up!" Jasmin screamed in her head.  
  
Jasmin ate quickly and left the Great Hall. When she was walking up the Great Staircase she felt as if someone was following her. This made her quicken her pace. When she had almost reached the Transfiguration, she saw Malfoy speed past her and block her way.  
  
"What do you want?" She said impatiently. She had to get to class.  
  
"Just to talk to you." He smirked  
  
"Piss off." Jasmin advanced. Malfoy held his ground.  
  
"Acually, I want a little more than that-" Malfoy checked her out.  
  
"Like what exactly?"  
  
"You know I broke up with Pansy, that girl just didn't have enough spice, and I like my girls spicey. You on the other hand, you're firey, and I like that in a girl. So, what do you think about hooking up? I can forget that whole scene. You know what I'm talking about."  
  
Jasmin was ready to scream "No! What the hell is your problem?" Then she had another idea. "Yeah Malfoy." She smirked. "Sounds great to me. I'll see you later." She leaned in and kissed him. Quickly she broke apart and headed for class. Jasmin had him hooked. If her planned worked, it would be like taking candy from a baby....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yep. So, it's kinda a cliffhanger. I know the ending's kinda weird, but, I like my stories weird. ^.^ I really need some reviews, so PLEASE review! 


	7. A Lovely Day for Quiddich

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
-------------  
  
Jasmin reviewed her plan as she walked down the corridor. Malfoy had already taken the bait. How thick could he   
  
possibly be? To think that Jasmin would even take the slightest interest in someone like him was beyond her. Jasmin chuckled   
  
at how simple it was.  
  
As she walked down the hall, Jasmin passed by a group of Slytherins. They all seemed to be huddled around one person.   
  
After closer inspection, Jasmin saw that it was Pansy. She was obviously trying to work up pity after being "attacked". When   
  
Pansy caught sight of Jasmin; she narrowed her eyes and snorted, like a bull ready for the charge. Of course, she couldn't   
  
well run through the all the people who were watching her so she stammered back into her story.  
  
Pansy obviously wasn't going to let something like this slide, especially after Malfoy broke up with her. Now she   
  
wouldn't have to deal with her clinging on to Malfoy like some little doll. Jasmin followed the ever-changing staircase and   
  
entered Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Today the Ravenclaws had class with the Gryffindors. Potter, Weasley, and Granger   
  
sat in a corner to her right. They were muttering and they carried grave looks on their faces. The probably were still talking   
  
about the news they read in the Daily Prophet. It was extremely disturbing and she couldn't blame them for talking about it   
  
days later.  
  
Jasmin looked around; all the seats had been filled, all except the one beside her. It wasn't anything new but yet   
  
again she felt the pain stab her at the heart like a knife. Not only did she sit alone in all of her classes, but the whole   
  
Ravenclaw house hated her. She couldn't wait until the school was finally over and she was able to move on with her life. The   
  
whole class had already started reading about Animagi but she couldn't focus. She had to plan out her next move. The rest of   
  
the class became a blur as her mind worked out her strategy that would finally lead her to Him. She hadn't even noticed that   
  
class was over until she heard the final student slam the chamber door.  
  
---------------------------  
  
That evening was yet another Quiddich game. This one was between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. No doubt that the rest of   
  
the house would be at the field and that she would have the commonroom to herself, but that wasn't the plan. She knew that   
  
Crabbe and Goyle would be off somewhere, stuffing their faces, and Malfoy would be alone. Jasmin rummaged through her pocket   
  
and took out a white piece of chalk. She knelt down on drew a simple circle, large enough for her to stand in, on the floor.   
  
Then she drew out her wand and stepped into the circle. Carefully she went through the spell she had learned in her head and   
  
after she was sure she had it right, she let the words flow out, "Tempus fugit."   
  
Immediately she felt as if a strong gust had hit her and she flew backwards flying through the corridors, so fast, she couldn't grasp hold of where she was at any point. Suddenly, as quickly as the spell began, it ended, and Jasmin felt as if she was going to be sick at the sudden halt. When she took in her surroundings, she saw that Malfoy was standing just down the hall, facing the other way. He was deeply submerged in some object he was holding. It looked like it was a glass ball, similar to the Remembrall that Longbottom had, except that it was slightly large and instead of red smoke, the ball was filled with black smoke.  
  
Jasmin suddenly knew what it was. It was a timisphere. The smoke inside the timisphere would change to show the   
  
holder's greatest fear. The creators included a small piece of a boggart to accomplish this. Some say that if the fear is   
  
great enough, the sphere will break, and the boggart will expand to its full size, feeding off of the fear, like a leech.   
  
It's never happened before, and Jasmin just considered it a myth.  
  
She knew what he was going to use it for. He was going to somehow get it to Potter. Of course he wouldn't leave him   
  
alone, for he wouldn't want to miss the moment he discovers it. Malfoy would laugh his ass off, Weasley would attempt to stop him with a spell, that would somehow backfire, and Granger would be the one who would go up and slap him. He was being a complete and utter idiot. These jokes were childish and when he got to the point where he had finally has to grow up, he wouldn't be able to. Jasmin sighed, this wasn't her problem. After she got what she wanted, she was going to dump him. It was a simple as that.  
  
With all of this going through her mind, she didn't even see Malfoy come this way until he bumped right into her.  
  
"What the - Oh, hey lovely" Malfoy changed from upset to smooth. Jasmin had to stop herself from laughing. "Lovely"?   
  
How pathetic.  
  
"Oh, uh...hey Draco." She replied.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet me? I would think you would be happy to see wonderful me, I mean, very few women get that   
  
kind of greeting from a Sex-God like me." Sex-God? Who was this guy joking? She couldn't think about that, it was now or   
  
never.  
  
"So, baby, I wanted to talk to you about something." At this point, Jasmin moved closer, until she was whispering in   
  
his ear.  
  
"I can be great fun-" She started, but stopped when she felt Malfoy feeling down her backside. She grabbed his hands   
  
and forced them back to his side and then continued, "-but, I need you to do me a favor. It's simple enough. I'm so sick of   
  
Potter and his shit. I want to fight for the winning side, His side." She felt Malfoy tense up, it was obvious that he hadn't   
  
expected this. He expected for her to follow him to bed like all of his little sheep did, but he wasn't her Shepard.  
  
"Baby?" He was taking forever. Finally, he responded in a soft whisper.  
  
"Ok, the Dark Lord's always looking for new recruits for his army. There's going to be a meeting at the Shrieking   
  
Shack on February 10th at midnight. Don't be late; He doesn't like it when people don't come on time."  
  
Jasmin turned and started walk away, but Malfoy grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him.  
  
"So what about your part of the deal?" He asked anxiously.  
  
"Don't worry, after I go to the meeting, you'll get your fun. Promise." At this she turned around and kissed Malfoy.   
  
This time though, she didn't break off so quickly, she had him hooked but he could easily get loose and she couldn't let that   
  
happen. As the walked down the corridor, she heard celebration cries all the way from the Great Staircase. Gryffindor   
  
probably won. Great. Now she didn't have to deal with crazy Ravenclaws celebrating a victory over a dumb sport and now,   
  
tonight she would be able to sit by herself without anyone bothering her. Her lack of team spirit made it all easier. Now   
  
that she had what she needed, she could plan out the final stage....She was going to be so ready, that He won't know what hit   
  
Him......  
  
------------  
  
A/N-Another chapter finished! Sorry for not updating. I really need some reviews. Anyway, I've decided to add a twist to the story. You'll have to wait to find out what it is 


End file.
